Pour la vie !
by hp-drago
Summary: Une petite fille est trouvée dans les bois par un des Cullen. Serait-ce la solution à cette existence platonique ou juste la decouverte de sentiments nouveaux ?
1. Pour la vie

**Disclamer : Tout à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Ce déroule avant Fascination**

* * *

Alors que je me promène dans les bois, j'ai entendu des pleures d'un enfant. Pourtant je suis loin des chemins. Me serrais je tant égaré que cela. Carlisle a raison, rester seul m'éloigne de la réalité. Mais en même temps, être entouré de couple ne m'aide pas. Entendre leur pensées est énervant surtout avec leur idées d'essayer de me trouver une personne avec qui passer mon éternité. J'aime ma solitude même si parfois elle me pèse sur le dos.

Je ressors de mes pensées en entendant les pleures. Je gémis doucement. Je suis vraiment trop tête en l'air. Je m'approche de la source du bruit. Heureusement que j'ai chassé parce que l'odeur est divine. Je suis à cent mètres des pleures. Un enfant. Un bébé. Une fille. Elle sent bon. Qu'elle âge peut elle avoir ? Je ne suis pas doué avec ces choses la.

Je n'entend que les bruits d'un cœur. Étonnant qu'une chose si fragile puisse se retrouver seul. Je m'avance doucement. La petite fille est seule, assise contre un arbre, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Sans un bruit je suis accroupis à coté d'elle.

« Bonjour » dis je doucement.

Ses yeux embués de larmes me regardent avec étonnement, peur, soulagement. Comment un bébé peut il ressentir autant de chose. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour enlever les feuilles.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Gabrielle. » dit elle de sa jolie voix.

« Ou sont tes parents ? » demandai-je doucement.

Elle hausse les épaules, ses larmes coulent toujours. Je regarde rapidement autour de nous voir si je détecte une présence. Rien. Cela est bizarre. Je me lève et vais pour faire le tour en courant mais avant de partir, une petite main s'accroche à mon jean. Je baisse les yeux.

« Me laisse po. » demande la petite Gabrielle.

Je m'accroupis. Je lis dans ses pensées, mais je dois communiquer avec elle.

« Comment es tu arrivée ici ? »

« Je sais po. Z'étais avec papa, il m'a fâché et poufffff ! Plus la ! »

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi, on va retrouver tes parents. »

Elle fait non de la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je

« T'es zoli. »

« Merci. Tu sais chez moi, il y a de la glace. Tu veux en manger ? »

Mon don est pratique. Elle a envie de glace à la framboise. Alice qui me surveille surement est parti m'en acheter.

« Merci Alice. » dis je à voix haute. Je sais que ma sœur me surveille.

Je pourrais presque entendre son rire cristallin.

« C'est qui Alice ? » demande la petite fille.

« Ma sœur. Tu veux la voir ? »

« Elle est auzi zoli que toi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas le voir par toi-même ? »

J'ai piqué sa curiosité. Elle se lève et prend la main que je lui tend. Ma froideur ne la dérange pas. Je la colle à moi et part doucement vers la maison sauf qu'à cette vitesse on va y coucher.

« On va faire de la magie. Tu veux bien ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

« Très bien, tu vas fermer les yeux très fort et quand tu les ouvriras on serra chez moi. D'accord ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cette petite est mignonne comme tout. Mon dieu ! C'est moi qui vient de dire ca ? Emmett va m'en envoyer plein la figure pendant des siècles. Je soupire, et baisse le regard vers Gabrielle qui a déjà fermés ses petits yeux très fort. Je m'élance rapidement à travers la forêt de Forks. En quelques minutes nous sommes arrivés.

« C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » murmurai-je.

Toute la famille sort de la maison étonnée.

« Que nous ramènes tu là ? » demande mon père.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Tu veux aller manger de la glace avec Alice et Rosalie ? »

Rosalie la trouve adorable, je sais qu'elle aurait aimée avoir un bébé. Je lui fais un sourire compatissant. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu ce problème.

Alice s'avance en sautillant vers nous mais Gabrielle s'accroche à moi.

« Avec toi aussssi. »

**0o0  
**

**A suivre**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/pour-la-vie . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
